The New Girl
by LittleRedxoxo
Summary: Moving to a new city was hard enough for young Mia, then she finds herself attending a new school as well. Though things start to brighten up as she meets someone interesting. But as time flies by Mia realises he's keeping secrets from her, and while trying to figure out these secrets, Mia discovers she has her own to worry about.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:  
So, as usual. Link to what the OC looks like is on profile, so are any other important links like clothes through the story. Anyways hope you enjoy the story, and review if you can it would mean a lo__t._

I hopped up to sit on the stool, dropping my backpack on the table in the process. Grandma placed a glass full of juice in front of me and I sighed. Today I was starting a new school, and I wasn't exactly happy about it. I'd only moved in with my Grandma a few days ago so I was still settling into my new home, now I had a new school to get used to. Now don't get me wrong, I loved my Grandma. But no one likes too much change too quick.

"How are you feeling?" she asked sitting down opposite me. Sighing, I shook my head.

"Scared, nervous, excited that I can make a fresh start. I don't know Grandma, my emotions are flipping out right now" I replied. She nodded in understanding.

"Don't be scared, Mia. It's just a new school" she reassured. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't get it. Being the new girl is difficult, you don't make friends right away and I could get my head flushed down the toilet!" I exclaimed. She chuckled.

"You've been watching too many of those high school movies. Just be yourself and you'll be fine" she said, taking a sip of her tea. I narrowed my eyes.

"That's exactly what those characters in movies do Grandma, and then they get lunch dumped over them" I said crossing my arms. She rolled her eyes.

"Again, movies aren't real. And as long as you have your mothers lucky necklace you'll be fine" she said soothingly. My right hand reached up towards my neck, toying with the silver pentagram attached to the my black, silk choker.

"I guess. Are you sure it's lucky?" I asked hopefully. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Now go, you have to get to school" she said waving her hand in a 'shoo' motion. I groaned and hopped down from the stool, pulling my backpack from the table.

"Bye Grandma" I sighed pulling the straps over my shoulders.

"Have a good day Mia. And remember the movies aren't real!" she called as I opened the door. Chuckling to myself, I shook my head and exited the apartment.

* * *

I entered the school and took this moment to inspect my surroundings. There wasn't anything special, it was a normal school; lockers, flyers, cliques, freaky looking people...like I said, normal school.

A large man walked towards me and I crossed my arms. He was obviously a teacher, maybe the principal. One of the main things I noticed though, was the fact he was wearing a bolo tie. I hadn't seen one of those things for...well, I'd never seen someone wear one "You must be our new girl" he said holding out his hand. Nodding I shook his hand.

"Yeah, I'm Mia Adams. How did you know I was new?" I asked curiously. He shrugged.

"Well, you're a new face for one thing. And you have that gleam in your eye, a gleam of curiosity and hope. That'll get beaten out of you here" he replied clasping his hands together. I nodded awkwardly.

"Interesting, anyway who are you?" I asked shaking my head.

"I'm Mr Laritate, your Principal" he explained. I nodded in understanding.

"Nice to meet you. I was told that you would hand me my schedule from you" I shrugged hopefully. He nodded.

"Yes, follow me" he instructed. Biting my lip nervously, I followed him towards the office.

As we entered the office I looked around me, everything was fairly normal considering I thought it would be different. When your principal wears a bolo tie, I guess you expect his office to be a little...well, strange. He sat down in the black swirly chair behind the desk, while I occupied the normal seat opposite him. My right hand once again reached for my pentagram as he pulled out a file.

"So, as you're probably guessing this is your file. Name, Mia Adams. Guardian, Melissa Adams, she's your Grandmother?" he asked. I nodded "And you're 15, Freshmen?" he asked looking up at me.

"Sophomore" I corrected. He nodded, looking back down at the file.

"You were a straight A student at your old school. Is there a reason you moved here?" he asked curiously. I sighed and nodded.

"My mom was killed in a car accident back in Salem. She was an only child, so I was forced to move in with my known-living relative. I don't know who my dad is so" I shrugged. He nodded with a sympathetic look, something I really hated receiving.

"I'm sorry for your loss, anyway I think you'll do well here. As long as you don't get up to any mischief" he said, his tone slightly warning.

"Don't worry, I'm not the type to cause trouble" I reassured. He smiled and sighed in relief.

"Good, now here is your schedule" he said handing me a white piece of paper. Looking down at the sheet I glanced at my classes, first on my list was History "I'll show you to your class this morning" he announced rising to his feet. Nodding, I followed him out of the office.

As we exited the office I folded up my schedule, opening up my backpack and shoving it inside. It was a good thing Mr Laritate was showing me to class, because I knew for a fact that I would get lost, even if this school did look a little small. Mr Laritate paused in front of me and I tilted my head curiously "Mr Russo!" he shouted. Looking around him, I noticed some guy my age staring wide eyed at Mr Laritate "Is there a reason you're not in class?" he asked.

"Uh...actually yes" The guy replied nervously as we approached him.

"Well?" Laritate asked impatiently. The guy averted his eyes in thought, he was obviously trying to make something up.

"I...uh. Oh yeah! I though I would tell you about your new student!" he exclaimed. Mr Laritate narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"New Student?"

"Yeah, she's my sisters' new best friend" The kid replied nodding. Laritates' eyes widened.

"Alex Russo? This cannot be good" he said nervously. I crossed my arms and fidgeted slightly, feeling a little awkward.

"Yeah I agree, that's why I'm late to class. I thought I'd give you a...warning" The kid said. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you, Max. But since you also have to be in History, and I have a future trouble-maker to deal with, you will show Miss Adam's to the class" Laritate said, moving out of the way to reveal me hiding behind him.

"Uh...hi" I waved awkwardly. The guy nodded in greeting.

"You both have the same History class, so I trust you'll show her where it is. Otherwise we may have to give you two weeks detention for being late, you don't want that do you?" Laritate asked, looking down at the guy.

"Of course not, I'll show her" He replied. Mr Laritate nodded in satisfaction before heading down the hall "So, I guess we should get to class" The guy said. I nodded and we started walking.

"I'm Mia" I finally said. I'd always hated awkward silences, so I did everything I could to avoid them.

"Max" he replied. I nodded.

"So, is this school as boring as it looks?" I asked curiously. He shrugged, shoving his hands into his front pockets.

"Depends who you hang out with. So you're new huh?" he asked looking down at me, he was a good few inches taller.

"Guilty. What were you really doing this morning? I doubt anyone would avoid class just to tell the principal about his sisters new friend" I said tilting my head.

"That obvious huh? Well if you really wanna know. I just didn't wanna go to History, I've had enough sleep I don't need anymore" he admitted shaking his head. I chuckled.

"Is the class really that bad?" I asked in disbelief.

"You'd be surprised" he shrugged.

"Fair enough. But seriously, next time you wanna ditch class, don't hang around near the principals office" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, in my defence he caught me as I was heading out" he replied. I nodded and he suddenly paused "Here we are" he sighed gesturing to the door.

"Alright, well thanks for the...walk" I shrugged glancing into the classroom. It was already full and in full session, which meant it would be even more awkward going in.

"No problem. So you don't know anyone at this school?" he asked curiously. I shook my head.

"Only you and Mr Laritate. Being the new girl really sucks" I sighed. He nodded.

"Are you new to New York?" he asked. I nodded again "Listen my family own a sub-shop on Waverly Place, you should stop by sometime" he said.

"Maybe I will, god knows I don't have anywhere else to go. Thanks" I said. He nodded and the class door suddenly swung open.

"If you two are done frolicking in the hallway, maybe you would like to join the class that you're already twenty minutes late for" The teacher said, staring at us both angrily. Glancing down embarrassedly, I sighed.

"It's my fault, I'm new and got lost. Max was just helping me" I explained shaking my head. She nodded with narrowed eyes.

"Alright, well I'm Mrs Daniels. And I'll let you go because you're new, but don't let this happen again" she said, pointing a warning finger. I nodded in understanding and she moved back from the door, allowing us entrance.

We both walked into the class and she closed the door. Max walked straight to the back row, falling into the seat on the far left. But with me being new, I had no idea where to sit, so I stood there looking like an idiot. Mrs Daniels took her seat behind the desk before gesturing to me "Class, this is our new student. I'm sorry what's your name?" she asked confusedly.

"Mia...Mia Adams" I replied, my right hand once again nervously toying with the pentagram of my choker.

"Oh...well. Class this is Mia Adams, she's new so be nice. Just find an empty seat and listen in" she instructed. Nodding, I scanned the class for an empty seat. Once I found one I quickly sped towards it, before sitting down and dropping my backpack onto the floor "Right, for our late students. Pull out a pen and write down the sentences on the board" Mrs Daniels explained.

She picked something up off her desk before walking towards me, dropping the object on the desk. As she walked back towards the front of the class I looked down, it was a red text-book. Digging through my backpack I inwardly groaned...I'd left my pencil-case back home "No, this cannot be happening" I muttered pleadingly. Something pointy pressed against my back and I flinched at the contact. Turning in my seat I found myself facing Max.

"Need this?" he asked, holding a blue-inked pen in his right hand.

"What about you?" I asked tilting my head. He shrugged while handing me the pen.

"She knows me well enough to know that I won't do that work. You can hand it back to me at the end" he said. I nodded.

"Thanks" I whispered, trying not to disturb the silence in the room.

"Don't worry about it, you're the new girl you need it more than me" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned back around to face the front of the class.


	2. Chapter 2

I fell down on the living room couch, sighing in thought. Today was my favourite day of the year; Halloween. But unlike Salem, I didn't have people to spend it with here. Don't get me wrong, I loved Grandma dearly, but sometimes being around people your own age is more fun. I hadn't exactly made a lot of friends in a week, I only knew two people in that school, Max and Mr Laritate. Though sometimes people are bullied because of their social clique, so maybe me being along was a good thing, at least that's what I was telling myself. No one likes being alone on their favourite Holiday, not even people that keep to themselves.

"Mia, are you alright?" I looked up to see Grandma stood in the living room doorway.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I shrugged. She raised her eyebrows in a disbelieving manner and I sighed "Okay, maybe not"

"Tell Grandma what's wrong. I may not be a teenager but I'll definitely listen" she said, occupying the couch opposite me. I smiled, turning my body to face her.

"It's stupid" I shrugged, toying with the edges of my skirt.

"Nothing's stupid if you're upset about it, Mia. Just tell me" she reassured.

"Halloween's always been my favourite night of the year, heck it still is! It's just that this time I'm spending it alone, I love you and everything but I mean with kids my own age. Back home I would always stay out all night, and mom would always let me. I remember every time I asked her to go out she would come back with 'Knock yourself out and have fun'. I don't know I guess I'm just really bummed about not doing anything this Halloween, I mean I can hardly wander the streets of New York all night" I admitted, shaking my head.

"I have something that you may like. Wait right here" Grandma instructed. I nodded and she exited the room. Turning on the TV, I lounged back on the couch staring at the screen. Though a few seconds later, my Grandma re-entered the room "Here it is!" she announced.

"What?" I asked curiously, muting the TV.

"This was your mom's diary when she was your age, she writ down everything in here and I mean _everything. _I just thought you would want to have it, you know, see what kind of person she really was. You two are so similar in ways you could not imagine, just take a look" she explained, handing the book to me. I inspected the cover, it was brown and slightly dusty, but easy to read.

"Thank you Grandma, this really means a lot" I said, looking up at my Grandmother. She smiled.

"It's no problem sweetie, and if you have any questions about the diary then ask me. But your mom was a little secretive when she was young, so I doubt I'll know much about what's in that book" she chuckled. I smiled in amusement.

"Thanks Grandma, this cheered me up a little" I shrugged.

"Again, no problem. Now I have to get back to my painting, are you going to be okay alone in here?" she asked, moving towards the doorway.

"Grandma it's only the living room, I'll be fine" I reassured. She nodded and exited the room, leaving me alone with my moms' diary.

* * *

Crossing my arms, I walked down the street towards the store. Grandma had somehow run out of milk, so she needed me to go get her some from some store on Waverly Place. The streets were strangely active, but then again it was Halloween, all the kids were hyped up on sugar. As I spotted the store a few feet away, young children ran out of a building screaming and crying. Narrowing my eyes in confusion, I watched a large business looking man chase them down the street, either he was with them or the reason they were crying. Shaking my head confusedly, I carried on towards the store.

"Mia?" I turned at the sound of my name, finding myself face-to-face with someone wearing a table cloth.

"Do I know you?" I asked with narrowed eyes. The mystery person pulled off the sheet and I nodded in realisation "Hey Max"

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked curiously. I shrugged, gesturing to the store.

"Picking up some milk for my Grandma. What are _you _doing here?" I asked.

"I live here, remember? I told you I had a sub-station on this street" he re-capped. A look of remembrance crossed my face.

"Oh yeah! Wait, is it that building?" I asked, pointing to the building that the children had run out of.

"Yeah, why?" he asked shrugging.

"Because some kids just ran out of there screaming. What do you guys get up to on Halloween?" I asked, giggling.

"They wanted a scary house, but apparently it was a little too scary" he replied. I nodded in understanding.

"Fair enough. Anyway I guess I'll see you at school" I waved, once again heading towards the store.

"Wait, Mia!" he called. I turned to face him "What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing. Well besides getting milk and lounging at home then I guess, nothing" I shrugged. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Nothing? You're doing nothing on Halloween?" he asked. I nodded "No way, you're coming with me" he said.

"I can't, my Grandma needs her milk" I replied, shaking my head.

"Then we'll get the milk, get it back to your Grandma and then we'll go trick-or-treating" he shrugged.

"I haven't trick-or-treated since I was 10. Back home I would just take the candy on the doorstep and dump it all into my bag" I admitted.

"Me too, but no one really leaves the candy out anymore" he sighed.

"I know right? Anyway I don't know" I shrugged hesitatingly.

"It's your first Halloween in New York, you're coming weather you like it or not" he smirked, crossing his arms.

"You can't make me" I stated, tilting my head to the right.

"You really wanna test that theory?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine! I'll go with you but I have to my Grandma's stuff first" I said, pointing a warning finger.

"Okay fine" he said, raising his hands"

"Max!" We both turned our heads and I found some weirdly dressed people staring our way.

"Are you coming with us or not?" The older guy in the skeleton costume asked impatiently.

"Nah, I'm gonna hang out with Mia" Max shrugged, gesturing to me.

"Well, I assume this is Mia?" An older teen girl asked, her costume being a red T-shirt that said 'costume'.

"Yeah, hi" I greeted awkwardly.

"So, how did you meet my little brother?" she smirked, ruffling his hair. Max did not look amused.

"I'm new and he had to show me around. Are you Alex?" I asked, remembering how Mr Laritate freaked out when Max mentioned his sister.

"The one and only. Anyway, I'll let you love birds get back to it" she said, heading back towards her family.

"I'm so sorry about...her" Max said embarrassedly. I chuckled.

"Don't worry about it" I reassured.

"Are you an only child?" he asked curiously. I nodded "Treasure it" he said.

"Of course. Anyway I still have to get my Grandma's stuff, so I'll meet you somewhere?" I asked hesitatingly.

"Why don't I just come with you, it's way easier than saying I'll meet you and then I got stood up because the 'newbie' is lost in New York" he teased. My jaw dropped.

"Hey! I'm not that bad. Fine you can come with" I exclaimed. He smirked proudly and we carried on towards the door.


End file.
